Love Is Everything
by futureisbrighter
Summary: A collection of Christmas drabbles following different years the Bass family's Christmas.
1. Late Night Snowfall

It was a shivery cold night in December, the night before Christmas Eve. White flurries of snow meeting the ground, taking over the whole city.

One year old, chubby cheeked, Henry Charles Bass was not having it with bed time, he cried every time Chuck tried to lay him down - most likely wide awake from the late nap.

Blair had fallen asleep a little bit after dinner. She had a long day at work and had been feeling a bit run down.

The fire place in the Bass town house was on full blast, crackling wood while garland with white lights strung up around it. Every present stacked up and ready with huge red and gold bows wrapped around them tightly.

Chuck was sitting next to the Christmas tree with his 13 month old son giggling in his arms. He was the best father you can ever imagine. Looking back, one would never even imagine he would be here, never in a million years - but, he was.

His beautiful baby boy was the greatest gift he's ever received. A loud laugh was heard from the brown-haired boy when his father kissed his cheek. He had him sitting on his knee, bouncing it ever so slightly with big brown eyes turning to look at him every time he stopped.

He lifted him up into his arms, walking around the room filled with bright lights and mistletoe. He made his way to the window, "Hey Hen, look at the snow," Henry looked outside and back at him with a huge smile. He looked again and then back at his father. Chuck laughed, "You like it buddy?" "Da, da, da" Henry said clapping his hands on his father's cheeks.

Chuck then took his chubby hands and nibbled on them while the boy squirmed with glee. "Silly boy." He kissed his cheek again.

They walked over to the tree that Blair had decorated perfect from top to bottom.

They were looking at all of the different memories on the tree, ornaments like, "Baby's First Christmas" - from last year - and "Our First Christmas"- the year before. The numerous ones from all of the trips they've taken, Paris, England, Monte Carlo, and Tuscany.

Chuck stopped at one and pointed out Henry's reflection in the plain red ornament, "Look Hen, it's you" He studied the glass ball, putting his finger on it, continuing to stare.

Chuck couldn't fight his smile. All he did when he was with his son was smile. He made him the happiest he could ever be.

He kissed his head over and over. How did he ever get this lucky?

Henry continued to stare at himself in the reflection with his little finger still on the red ornament. His eyes were starting to close and every time they would he would open them back up again, fighting sleep.

Chuck lifted him up more on his body and placed his head on his chest. He gently rocked back and forth until his son dosed off. He sat down on the white couch with Henry who was now sound asleep he rubbed his back.

"I love you so much Henry," He kissed his head. Henry's mouth was in a little "o" shape.

"I love you more and more every day,

"if it's even possible to love someone that much,"

His sentence was finished by a whisper behind him, it was his wife.

She leaned over the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My angel." She said reaching to the stroke the sleeping baby's face with the back of her hand.

"How did you finally get him to fall asleep?" She walked around the couch and sat down next to him, throwing her legs up, and snuggling into his chest.

"He was fascinated with his reflection in one of the ornaments, he was laughing and hitting my face a few minutes earlier I thought he would never settle down," they both laughed, staring at their sound asleep son.

"He's so perfect." She said rubbing his back. "He sure is, and so are you." He kissed her head and rubbed circles on her back.

"We created that. That perfect little human being. Doesn't it blow your mind sometimes?"

"All of the time." Chuck replied, pulling her closer to him so all three of them were snuggled close.

Soon the two dosed off alongside with their little one.

The fire slowly crackled down, the flames becoming weak, and the snow outside the window grew heavier - as Christmas Eve approaches.


	2. Christmas Morning

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Four year old Henry Charles Bass shouted at his parents jumping up on their bed. His two year old sister, Madeline Eleanor Bass, stood on the floor giggling as her older brother woke up their parents. Chuck and Blair Bass woke up with a yawn.

Blair pulled her purple eye mask over her eyes to see her two excited little children jumping up and down - all she could do was smile. Chuck sat up and yawned once again, "What time is it?" He said looking at the clock, "5:30?" He smiled though at the excitement on their faces.

"But daddy! Santa came! He brought me and Maddy a ton of gifts!" Henry squealed as Maddy added, "Santa Clause, Santa Clause!" Henry jumped off their bed and hugged his baby sister, "That's right Maddy, Santa brought us presents!" Blair sat up and got out of bed, "Oh boy I wonder what he got you two, we better go see!"

She picked up her squirming daughter as Henry darted out of the room. Chuck sat up and got out of bed and grabbed Blair's hand. Maddy squealed in her mother's arms, "Dada hold me!" Blair rolled her eyes as Chuck took his little princess into his arms, giving his wife a smirk. "How's my beautiful baby girl?" He peppered kisses all over her face as she laughed. Blair laughed along with her because the sight in front of her was the cutest thing she's ever seen.

They made their way down stairs to find Henry in front of the tree. "Oh boy! Mommy and Daddy look how many presents!" Henry was ecstatic, jumping up and down, "Can I open them?" Blair smiled walking over and kissing his head, "Of course my love,"

Chuck placed down Maddy who ran over to Henry. He started to get the video camera on their tablet ready to film their children's excitement. Blair turned to Chuck, "Do you have the video camera started?" Chuck smiled at her, already filming, "Say hello Mrs. Bass" and she gasped," Chuck! I look terrible stop filming me!" "I think you look lovely."

He said facing the camera towards his daughter. "Hello my princess, say hi to the camera!" Maddy got close to the camera, "Hi daadeee!"

Maddy then ran off to her pile which was all wrapped with big pink bows. "Presents mama, I open!" She grabbed a big box and held it as tight as she could, walking over to her mother, "Be careful," she grabbed the present from her and placed it down, "Here, daddy got you your comfy princess chair okay sweetheart? Sit and I'll help you,"

Henry screamed with happiness, "Minions!" He unwrapped two talking 'minion' toys from the movie Despicable Me. "I wanted these so bad! Santa loves me!" He squeezed his minions close smiled. Chuck smiled sipping his coffee, "He adores you Hen."

"I love my minions!" He jumped once again, Maddy trotted over to her brother to look at them with Blair still seated next to her daughters pile holding her camera. "Maddy girl come here look at all your presents from Santa,"

The two year old pointed to her brother's new toy, "Minion" "Maddy this is my minion, you have other toys in your pile from Santa." Blair added, "But Henry will share all of his toys with you Maddy... Right Henry?" "Of course Mommy, here Maddy you can play with one."

The power couple let out a sigh of relief that there was going to be no tantrum and that their son was the most loving little boy on the planet.

"That was very nice of you Hen, Maddy why don't you say thank you to your brother?" Chuck said.

She trotted across the room again squeezing him in a hug, "Thank yoow Henny!" Chuck and Blair looked at each other, their hearts melting at their two little ones. They were so excited, well-behaved, and caring towards each other.

The day went on with dinner at Lilly's, more presents for the children and great food. Henry spent almost all of his time with his Auntie Serena while little Maddy was already almost falling asleep on her father's chest.

"She's a Daddy's girl for sure," Nate said sitting next to Chuck, rubbing his niece's back.

"You love your daddy right peanut?" Maddy nodded burying her head closer into her father's shirt. "What about an Uncle Nate girl? Give me a hug and kiss and I'll leave you alone I promise."

She raised her self from Chuck's chest and gave her uncle a big hug. Nate kissed her head, "I love you little one," she placed her head back on her father's chest, still batting huge blue eyes at her Uncle Nate.

No one knew where she got her crystal blue eyes from, only Chuck was the first to figure it out. Bart's eyes were blue as can be. Although he and Blair had dark brown eyes, Chuck had Bart's blue eye gene, which he passed on to his daughter. He didn't mind though because she was the most beautiful baby girl in the world to him. Her eyes were crystal which made her even more beautiful and exotic.

Nate rubbed her back again getting up from the couch and headed back to Serena and Henry who were playing Candy Land together.

Blair slowly walked her way to her husband and now, sound asleep, baby girl with a smile.

She plopped down on the couch putting her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I've never been more tired," she yawned.

He kissed her head, "Please don't be too tired, I have a surprise for you tonight in bed. He whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"Mmm, I'll defiantly be awake for that don't you worry."

She cuddled closer to him.

"Merry Christmas Chuck."

"Merry Christmas my love."


	3. Elf on the Shelf

Last Christmas Drabble from me! It's nothing special but I've been meaning to post and never got a chance. Hope everyone has a happy New Year!

* * *

Blair Waldorf Bass can concur anything. From becoming Constance Queen to taking down a variety of people, she knew how to get it done.

She never thought she would have so much trouble finding out what her three year old son wanted for Christmas.

When she asked him what he wanted he simply replied with, "Well that's just between me and Santa,"

"But Henry, Mommy needs to know too. Who else will send the letter to Santa for you?"

"I'll ask Dota or Daddy to send it!" He said with a smirk. The smirk that was identical to his father's.

Blair was losing her mind. This has been going on for weeks. Now it's the week before Christmas, she's eight months pregnant with her second child, a girl. She needed to get things ready for the arrival of their child, and she didn't know what else to do. She then thought of a great idea.

She'll send Chuck to ask him once more.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, they had just finished lunch when Henry ran up to his playroom to play with his toys.

Blair and Chuck quietly followed him up the stairs, standing outside the doorway where their son was heard talking to his toys. "Alright, so the plan is for you to go in and casually ask him, he'll answer not realizing and we'll have our answer… Right?" She sighed.

Chuck tilted he's head from side to side, "Eh, I don't know Blair. I don't think he'll give it up that easily, you and I both know when we were this age we were just as manipulative. I'll try my best."

"Yes. I agree with you but hopefully if we catch him off guard?" "I hope so,"

Henry was sitting on the floor playing when his father stepped in the room, with Blair quietly observing from outside.

"Hey Hen, what are you asking Santa for this year?"

He looked up from playing with his Legos and smiled, "That's only for Santa to know Daddy."

Chuck then knelt down to his son who didn't seem interested with his question. "Bud, you're going to have to tell me and Mommy what you want for Christmas or there's no way Santa will know what to bring you" Henry was confused, "Why not?"

Chuck who was trying to think of an excuse was cut off by his wife entering the room, "Hello my loves," "Mommy, Daddy said if I don't send show my Christmas list to you and Daddy, Santa won't bring me presents," he almost started to cry.

"Bud all I mean is Mommy and I need to send a special letter to the elves to make your toys extra special. If we don't know which toys you want we can't write to the elves." Henry then nodded his head with his mouth open wide in realization.

"Ohhhh... Then I'll go write out my list now with Dota!"

Blair observed the whole thing and how her husband dealt with her son and it warmed her heart.

Chuck then stood up, "Great. I can't wait to read it. And did you hear?" Henry answered as fast as he could, "What is it?" "Well, tomorrow morning were gonna have our own personal tiny elf that reports back to Santa, the big man himself, if your being bad or good. We can name him and he'll stay with us for the next week."

Henry's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Oh my goodness! Really Daddy?" He jumped up and down. "Yep. He'll move around the house in different spots and we'll have to find him."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Chuck and Blair smirked at each other finally accomplishing their goal. They were overjoyed with their son's reaction. "I'm gonna make my Christmas list!" He ran off to his room, "Wait for Mommy so I can help you" she ran after him and then walked back and turned around to her husband and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She kissed him passionately then she pulled away, "I wouldn't be anything without you." She smiled and she turned to walk away, "I can say the same for you," he slapped her ass and she gasped. "You know I love that ass of yours."

She rolled her eyes and headed to Henry's room. The rest of the day Henry wouldn't keep quiet about his elf. He was thinking of names all day until finally he decided on the name, Weasel.

Chuck and Blair who had no idea where he'd come up with this name were confused but couldn't help but laugh. The elf arrived the next day and throughout the week Chuck and Blair switched his spot in the house.

One day he was sharing Monkey's food with him and another he was sleeping in a tissue box. Henry was so excited to have his own personal elf and he couldn't wait for Christmas either.


End file.
